A long and lonely night
by Harriet1806
Summary: This story is set straight after last night episode which was heartbreak to watch. Please review if you enjoy it. Thank you :D


**This story is set straight after last night episode which was heartbreak to watch. I hope you all enjoy it please review it :D**

'Come on Max answer you phone please babe' Zoe said whilst still on the balcony after watching Max leave the flat to spend the evening in the car.

She couldn't understand what had come over Max they had been together a year, yet they had never had a fight over money, but ever since they moved in together Max became more upset when Zoe bought things. But she didn't mind as she was on the higher salary than Max and she though he would prefer to spend his wages on more important things than cushions. She wanted to go outside and speak to him and bring him in from the cold but she knew that this could make Max more upset.

She grabbed the other blanket and cushion from the sofa in order to spend the night watching the car Max was in when Max's hoddie fell on the floor next to her. She picked it up and a tear fell from her eye, she smelt it and it made her think that max was at the side next to her, were they are normal at this time of day in bed cuddled up after having a bit of what Zoe calls another form of exercise. She open her eyes and she was back to the reality of Max beginning in the car and her beginning alone in the flat.

The hours passed and she was still sat on the floor watching the car going over the previous day's events in her head from shouting at him, calling him a joker to booking a holiday to Greece when he had booked to go to Devon. She always thought Max knew what hers was also his, this made her think should they just get a joint bank account and their wages would both go in it and they wouldn't have the problems. She would be happy with that but she didn't know if Max would have been.

She looked at her watch 3:52am her and Max's shift started at 8am, she was so tired yet she knew should wouldn't be able to sleep without him next to her. She grabbed her phone in order to set her alarm for 6am that would give her 2 hours to try and sleep ahead of a 12 hour shift. She unlocked her phone and saw the picture of her and max that she had as her screen saver of their trip to the beach a few weeks ago, she loved that picture she stared at that picture until she dropped off.

Beep Beep Beep, ahh Zoe grabbed her phone and switch of her alarm, she ached all over after spending the night on the floor, she looked over and she saw the car was still there to her relief. She got up and made her way to the kitchen to make her first cup of coffee of the day. She made two one for her and one for Max she grabbed her coat and put it over Max's hoddie and the keys and the cup of coffee she made Max and made her way outside. She got to the main doors and opened them and the cold hit her in the face and she thought I bet Max has hyperthermia after spend the night out here. She made her way to the car and knocked on the window which woke Max up to the sight he enjoyed waking up to Zoe until he remembered what happened yesterday.

He got up and opened the door

'Morning Max, I brought you some coffee'

'Thanks' Max said in his upset voice

'Max we need to talk about what happened yesterday'

'Yeah we do'

'Can we go inside and talk about it, its cold out here'

'Okay'

They both made their way upstairs back to the flat whilst wondering what they were going to say to each other. They got to the flat and sat down on the sofa with a space in-between them

'Yesterday Max I'm sorry for everything I did and said I shouldn't have'

'Are you, because Zoe you need to understand I'm not a millionaire, I can't buy you expensive presents and holidays'

'Max stop I don't want all of that what you give me now is all I want, I don't care about expensive presents and holidays what you give me does have a price on it and it love. You give me more love than I ever thought I would get from anyone in my life'

'Zoe I do that because I love you I have done since the first moment I met you and I always will'

'And I love you for that Max I never thought I would go out with someone who cared for me that much'

'Come here' Max said and held her in his arms

'I love you Zoe'

'I love you too Max'

Which was then sealed with a kiss


End file.
